This disclosure relates to location specific content on a mobile device.
Mobile devices have grown more powerful and feature-rich and now include such features as personal digital assistant (PDA) capabilities, cameras, Internet access, Wi-Fi access, etc. Software applications may be stored and/or run on mobile devices in the same or similar manner as such applications are run on laptop or desktop computers. Unlike conventional cumbersome computers, the mobility of such devices enables applications that provide features based on the mobility of such devices. For instance, location-based services have been developed for determining and tracking the locations of users of mobile devices.
Location-based services provide location-specific information to mobile devices. For instance, a mobile device user can use a mapping program and global positioning system (GPS) data to identify the location of the mobile device on a map of a geographic region. Use of mapping software requires that the software be previously installed on the device such that it is operable in any location.
Despite the mobile nature of such devices, and the ability of such devices to know their location and/or access networks (e.g., via public or private Wi-Fi), users are still restricted to applications that are installed on the device, or which the user has decided to install for permanent use.